Only Happy When It Rains
by zcase
Summary: For Nathan and Haley, rain is a reminder of better times. Memories plague them forcing each to revisit their relationship, hopefully leading them back to each other.  A six-part story
1. Come In Out Of The Rain

**A/N: Not sure how many parts I will write, it will depend on the reviews and ideas that come to me.**

Part One:** _Come in Out of the Rain_**

The tall, dark-haired man sat on the bar stool at the far end of the bar swishing his glass of whiskey around. Every evening after eight o'clock he entered the dark, hole-in-the-wall, seedy-looking bar and ordered a glass of whiskey**, **which he methodically would hold in his right hand and slightly move his wrist in a circular motion about three times before taking a sip. Tonight, his routine was no different.

"Are you going to nurse that drink?" the brown-haired bartender asked as he had every night and every night the answer was the same.

"The bitterness of one glass is all I can take," he responded.

The bartender nodded at the young man and walked away to tend to the other patrons at the bar.

As the twenty-four-year-old placed the glass to his lips he heard the thunder rumble outside. He hesitated a second before he allowed the alcoholic drink to settle on his tongue so he could feel the slight sting. Soon raindrops pelted against the windows and he couldn't help but smile. He loved the rain. At times he ached for the rain.

Outside as the mist turned into huge raindrops, the petite brunette kicked the flat tire on the passenger side of her Mustang. She couldn't believe her luck. She had been driving through town trying to get to Charlotte, North Carolina before midnight; however, due to the weather and the condition of her tire she wasn't going anywhere.

The rain didn't let up and no sooner had she stepped into the torrential downpour her brunette locks were pasted to her cheeks and instantly curled. She quickly ran to duck under the awning for some shelter. That is when she spotted the flame blue peal Harley-Davidson 883 Low. A smiled stretched across her face and she ran her hands through her damp mop attempting to comb her now unruly hair. As the door swung up and a couple exited she held the door for them then entered the small bar.

"I'll have a beer," she said softly as her hazel eyes traveled beyond the bartender landing on the blue-eyed man at the far end. She had expected him to be there, in the corner of the bar all by himself.

As the bartender handed the brunette her beer he noticed her gaze and shook his head in amusement. He had seen many women enter the bar nightly and stare at the man at the far end, but none had been successful at getting his attention.

"He won't accept a drink," said the bartender who wanted to thwart the woman's efforts to save her some time and energy.

She picked up the beer bottle and placed it to her soft lips taking a slow drink while still staring at the dark-haired man.

"I won't either," she replied knowing neither of them would want another drink. She knew him well enough to know he wasn't big on drinking despite his nightly routine.

At the statement the bartender realized he had seen the woman before in his bar, but her hair had been a shade lighter. He chuckled to himself and looked back at the dark-haired man remembering what happened last time the two of them met in his establishment. It had been a rainy night then too.

The brunette walked over to the man at the end of the bar with her beer in hand never breaking her gaze from his piercing blue eyes that had now turned a shade darker with passion.

"I'd ask if you come here often, but I already know the answer," the dark-haired man said with a hint of desire. He placed his glass back on the bar as the brunette discarded her beer on the bar top and leaned her drenched body against his back wrapping her arms around his midsection resting her chin on his broad shoulder. The man grabbed her hands and turned around to face her. Without looking his lips found hers and she unconsciously let out a soft moan.

The pair pulled apart realizing they were still in public.

"God, it's so good to see you Nathan," the brunette whispered sultry as she leaned her body more into his muscular form. "You taste so good," she added having tasted the bitter alcohol mixed with the sip of beer left behind on her taste buds.

Nathan placed his hand on the small of her back, which was exposed as her damp clothes had clung to her body. He traced the tattoo he knew was there with his index finger. Good ol' number twenty-three. She dropped her head in the crook of his neck and giggled at the gesture.

The dark-haired man nudged her head a little and dropped his mouth to her right ear gently sucking on it. "Hales, you're shaking," he whispered in his deep, sexy voice.

She cleared her throat and pulled back before responding, "You should get me out of these clothes." She bit her bottom lip in anticipation of his next move.

Without hesitation, Nathan rose from the stool and threw a twenty on the bar. He led the way up the stairs at the back of the bar. Just like last time the pair headed up to what was reserved as their room.

Nervously, Nathan reached into his pocket fumbling to find the key. His jeans had become tight, as his desire for the brunette had grown at her closeness. He finally was able to pull the key out and unlocked the door. Once the door swung open, Haley pushed the man into the room and kicked the door closed behind her.

She quickly tossed her brown jacket onto the hardwood floor and reached for the edge of her partially soaked red shirt when Nathan roughly grabbed her hands stopping her.

The petite brunette's breathing was erratic. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she stood before Nathan staring into his now dark eyes. She knew well what the look meant and part of her hated it because he was going to take his time. Though she appreciated his thoughtfulness it had been forever. It had been too long.

Thunder roared outside and both looked at the slightly opened window that allowed rain to escape inside the room, which neither minded.

The dark-haired man slowly pulled the red shirt over Haley's taunt stomach then up over her ample breasts. His breath got caught in his throat at the sight of her beige, lacy bra that barely covered her breasts. After a second of hesitation he raised the shirt over her head and discarded the piece of cotton fabric to the floor.

"You're killing me," she said impatiently as she reached for the hem of his black, tight, sweater. Her efforts were thwarted as he swiftly pulled her half naked body against his fully clothed form by the hooks of her now drying jeans. He dropped his head and sucked on the nape of her neck tasting the mixture of the rain and the smell of her perfume. She moaned tossing her head back so he could gain better access to her neck.

His fingers fumbled with the button of her jeans as his mouth finally found hers. He feverishly unzipped her jeans revealing matching, lacy underwear. He swallowed hard not expecting her barely clothed form to have such a strong effect on him. He felt the denim of his jeans stretch as he hardened and he pressed his pelvis into her.

Haley snaked her right hand around his neck intertwining her fingers into his hair as she thrust toward him taking his bottom lip into her mouth gently sucking on it. She had enough of him being in control. She pulled away and finished removing her jeans then very carefully she undid the button of his jeans as his hands worked the closure of her bra.

Before he knew it, his jeans were on the floor and he stood there in his boxer briefs as he slid the loose bra straps down her soft arms exposing her breasts. He unknowingly licked his lips before taking her left breast into his warm mouth tenderly biting her nipple. He picked her up without breaking away and placed her on the bed. He moved his mouth to her right breast and gave it the same attention. The brunette pushed his sweater up digging her nails into his muscular back in reaction to his torture on her breasts.

Reluctantly, the dark-haired man pulled away nipping one last time at her breast. He removed his sweater and the brunette traced the waistband of his briefs with her index finger as she sucked in her bottom lip. Her eyes filled with desire and without a warning she stuck her petite hand into his briefs and wrapped her hand around his throbbing member. Nathan sucked in air having not anticipated her move.

She couldn't take it anymore. She needed to feel him inside her. She could feel her heat rising and was done waiting for him.

"I need you NOW," she said leaning up and capturing his mouth. She placed quick kisses on his lips then cupped his face as she kissed him longer allowing their tongues to dance. Haley's hips instinctually grinded against Nathan's center and she let out a moan of pleasure.

Nathan broke the kiss and heard Haley whimper. He quickly hooked his hands on the waistband of her underwear and slid them off her smooth legs. Then he removed his boxer briefs and positioned his body over hers with him hovering at her entrance.

Thunder again rumbled outside their window and lightening lit up the sky as the wind picked up and blew the rain in slightly hitting the couple. As Nathan intertwined his hands with Haley's above her head they locked gazes and smiled feeling the cool water hit their sides.

The dark-haired man slid into the brunette without further hesitation and she sucked in her breath as he waited a few seconds before moving slowly inside her. The brunette allowed Nathan to move at his pace for no longer than a minute before she began to move her hips at a faster pace letting him know she needed relief.

Nathan got the message and picked up his pace. He moved his body over hers, sliding almost completely out before thrusting hard and faster with every stroke. Haley threw her head back, deeper into the bed and snaked her arms up his back hooking her hands on his shoulders encouraging him as she dug her nails into him.

The dark-haired man sucked her left earlobe and whispered, "I've missed you. Oh, how I've missed you."

He then moved to her mouth and just when the brunette thought he couldn't go any faster, he did. He pulled out slowly and roughly thrust into her eliciting a deep, throaty, "Oh!" from her. Nathan couldn't help but smirk. He knew she was almost at climax and wanted both of them to get there together. He slowed his strokes and she withered under him realizing he wanted them to climax together.

Nathan's breathing became irregular again and he slowed his movement almost to a stop. He placed his hands on her hips to steady her shivering body before he began to build his pace once again knowing both were close to the edge. As both began to breathe rapidly and each stroke became quicker and harder their bodies were wrecked with pleasure, and they screamed out in ecstasy.

Nathan sluggishly rolled to Haley's left side and pulled her body across his as the rain finally slowed signally the end of their unexpected meeting. The brunette focused on getting her breathing back to normal while tracing the beads of sweat that outlined the dark-haired man's chest muscles.

"I love you," she said against her better judgment because she knew how their meetings always ended.

Nathan hesitated to place his hand on the small of her back where the tattoo was. It was a constant reminder of how in love they were. How in love they still were with each other. He smiled and kissed her forehead as he combed her slightly curled hair back with his hand.

"I love you too, Hales," he whispered realizing she had fallen asleep. He decided he would hold her until it was time for them to depart again.

_Some people spend a lifetime looking for love _

_And I had love right here all the time._

_Why did I try to deny it? _

_Deep inside I just couldn't fight it, you turned my life around. _

_The love I lost is found, so let the rain come down._

**Lyrics credit: "Come in Out of the Rain by Wendy Moten**


	2. Boy Meets Girl

**A/N: Another installment. Thanks for the reviews. **

Part Two:_** Boy Meets Girl**_

The rain had finally slowed to a slight mist and Nathan rose from the half empty bed and walked over to the still slightly opened window where he stared out. There was no trace of the brunette. He looked back at the bed that not long ago was occupied by Haley. The beige sheets were crumpled at the foot of the bed, which always drove him crazy, but that was the way she liked them after they had sex. He smiled remembering how she teased him for making the bed after their first time together.

Haley had sauntered into the bathroom and he stretched before rising to his feet. He quickly made the bed and pulled the sheets back as he tucked himself in. He didn't think anything of it, but when the brunette opened the bathroom door to reveal a neatly made bed she stifled a laugh and climbed on the bed making sure to put creases in the neatly made bed.

"_Did you seriously just make the bed?" she asked as she climbed on top of him, laying her still naked body against his half exposed body. _

_Nathan smiled as he wrapped his arms around her small frame. _

"_You're kidding?" she questioned as she pressed her body further into his causing quite the response from him. _

"_I didn't want you to think I'm a slob," he said as he placed a kiss in the crook of her neck before rolling them over. _

_The brunette laughed loudly as he tickled her. _

"_You just … you just messed up the bed," she said trying to catch her breath._

_Nathan picked his head up so he could look her in the eye. _

"_If you want an unmade bed I can live with that. Whatever you want you can have." He smiled at her and kissed her deeply. _

"_That's not all I want," Haley whispered against his lips as the two parted for air. _

_Nathan raised his eyebrow understanding her want. He was caught off guard by her aggressiveness, but loved it. _

He ran his hands over his face as he came back to reality. He cursed upset that he allowed himself to fall asleep, but he knew his body would succumb to sleep and she would leave. One of his faults was being a heavy sleeper and Haley had the habit of sneaking off during the night. He sighed deeply as he picked up his shirt. He began to dress trying not to think of her, but it was difficult after the night they shared. He pulled himself together and headed downstairs. As he walked by the bar, he left another twenty on the counter and grabbed his helmet off the chair by the door. When he stepped outside the rain began again. He shook his head and smiled at the reminder that it brought. He placed the black helmet on his head and walked over to his motorcycle. As he started the bike his thoughts drifted back several years ago to the moment that started it all.

_The dark-haired boy strolled down the street beside the brunette. He didn't know why he agreed to go with the teenage girl, but he promised so he wasn't going to back out. _

"_Why did I let you talk me into this?" he asked receiving a giggle from her. "You owe me, Haley James." _

"_No one twisted your arm," she responded as she skipped ahead and hopped right in front of him causing him to abruptly stop walking. "Besides Peyton is going to be there." He rolled his eyes not caring about the blonde and not in the mood for her teasing._

"_Nathan Scott," Haley said playfully hitting him on his chest. "I saw you staring at her during the basketball game in between your shots. Don't act like you aren't interested." _

"_Hales, I wasn't staring at her. I prefer brunettes," he said running his hand through her now loose hair. She had her mane pulled back during the game with a nice, black and blue ribbon in it. It was all part of the uniform, which fit her perfectly._

_Haley pressed her lips together caught off guard by Nathan's flirtations. A chill ran through her body the instant his hand combed through her hair. _

"_Are you cold?" Without hesitation he removed his basketball letterman jacket and placed it over her shoulders stepping closer to her. "You're shivering." He ran his hands up and down her arms and felt her body relax almost falling into his._

_The brunette snapped out of the trance and took a step back placing her arms in the jacket. _

"_We should get going we don't want to be late for the victory celebration." Haley began walking again this time backward. _

"_Explain to me why we are going to Karen's café instead of the beach house." _

"_You couldn't get the key besides Karen wanted to host a little get together. Be nice and I may be nice back," she said biting her bottom lip. Still walking backward she tripped over her feet and Nathan reached out for her, placing his hands on her hips to steady her. As he prevented her from falling he collided with her and almost fell. _

"_How do you manage to cheer?" he asked with a smirk once he got his bearings._

"_I'm not that much of a klutz." She ran her hand through her hair. "Besides extra circular activities look good on a college application." _

"_You think cheerleading is going to get you into Stanford?" he asked jokingly. _

"_Just say it Nathan. Just say I don't fit in. I'm too nerdy," she said hurt. He was supportive of her trying out and now it sounded quite the opposite. _

"_That's not it at all." Nathan Scott stood before his tutor and best friend scared for the first time. He had no intention of hurting her feelings. He was attempting to keep the mood light. _

"_Then what? I know I'm not Peyton Sawyer or Brooke Davis. I don't have high expectations from being a cheerleader like suddenly I'm going to be Miss Popularity," she said as the pair continued to walk toward the café. _

"_I was joking Hales. I think it's great that you decided to be a cheerleader. I was thinking maybe you could wear your uniform during our tutor sessions," he said raising his eyebrow suggestively. _

"_Does it smell like rain?" Haley asked ignoring Nathan's advances. Lately he had been more affectionate and she didn't know what to make of it. Part of her thought it was just her imagination. _

"_What?" he laughed. "What exactly does rain smell like?" He honestly thought she was crazy. He had never smelt rain. _

_The brunette paused as she thought about it. "It's difficult to describe." She sniffed the night attempting to pinpoint the smell. "It's fresh and clean with a mixture of dirt," she said._

"_I'm not familiar with that smell, but if you say it's going to rain maybe we should turn back and head for shelter." He grabbed her hand and motioned in the direction they had just come from. _

"_The café is closer," she said with a huge smile knowing he was trying to get out of going. "Don't make me drag." _

"_Really?" he questioned. Haley nodded yes as she leaned her body weight back and pulled on his arm. Unfortunately Nathan pulled her toward him and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. _

"_Nathan Scott!" she shouted, "put me down!" _

"_I thought you were going to drag me." _

_Haley tried to kick but he had a good hold of her legs. _

"_Oh no," she said feeling the raindrops on her face. "Put me down!" _

_The dark-haired boy felt the rain start to fall and he looked for the nearest place to duck for cover. As he put the brunette down, the rain picked up and she yelped. _

"_Over here," he said taking her hand as they ran up the street to duck in the entranceway of a storefront. _

"_If you hadn't been such a caveman …" _

"_A caveman? Are you kidding? I didn't threaten to drag you around," Nathan said as he ran his hands over his damp hair. _

"_I was only kidding," she responded lightly hitting him in the chest. She poked her head out and looked around. "I think we're stuck here for awhile unless you want to run in the rain._

"_I don't care. This is your night whatever you want." He brushed her now damp hair off her left cheek and allowed his hand to linger. "Well?" he whispered as he stared into her hazel eyes. _

"_I say let's make a run for it." _

_Nathan pulled his letterman jacket over Haley's head and led the way into the rain. He carefully ran up the street as he held onto the brunette's hand not wanting either of them to slip. The rain picked up and turned into a torrential downpour. Nathan pulled Haley close to him and led them under another storefront entranceway. He pushed the jacket off her head. _

"_Nathan, you are soaked." Haley removed the jacket and shook off the rain. "You're going to get sick." _

_The dark-haired boy stepped closer to the brunette and cupped her face wiping off the raindrops that were on her cheeks._

"_Wha …" she stuttered feeling her voice caught in her throat. Lightening lit up the sky and a loud clap of thunder followed causing Haley to jump, drawing her closer to Nathan. _

_Before either knew it, the teenage boy pressed his lips against Haley's afraid she'd pull away if she had a chance to realize what he was doing. When he realized the brunette responded he kissed her with more desire and moved his body closer to hers closing the little gap between them. He could taste the rain on her lips mixed with her lip gloss. He tilted her head slightly up deepening the kiss and she rested her hands on his waist. He pulled back needing air. He grabbed her right hand placed it over his heart so she could feel his rapid heartbeat. _

"_That's what you do to me. That's what you've always done to me," he finally admitted. _

_Haley blushed at his comment and held his hand in both her hands._

"_You need to stop with the lines." _

"_Do I need to stop kissing you?" he asked causing the rosy color to come back into her cheeks. "Well?" _

_She stood on her tiptoes and leaned into his muscular body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, finally answering his question. _

Nathan rode his bike through the streets of Tree Hill as the rain slowed again. Though no one could see it, he smiled as the the memory faded. They were teenagers, young and naïve, yet they quickly fell in love despite all three. He wondered where the petite brunette ran off to and was curious if she remembered that rainy night, if she remembered every rainy night they shared.

_Rain is what the thunder brings_

_For the first time I can hear my heart sing_

_Call me a fool but I know I'm not_

_I'm gonna stand out here on the mountain top_

_Till I feel your_

_Rain, I feel it, it's coming_

**Lyrics credit: "Rain" by Madonna**


	3. Permanent Reminder

**A/N: Thank you to my faithful readers. I appreciate the reviews. I have planned for this story to be a short one, a six-part story. Please enjoy and leave feedback :)**

Part Three:** A Permanent Reminder**

The windshield wipers screeched as they moved across the now barely wet window. The brunette hit the knob stopping the wipers. She hadn't realized the rain stopped because she was focused on the evening's encounter. She kept replaying every touch and sensation. Their meetings never disappointed, but always kept her longing for more. She inwardly whimpered at the thought. She craved him.

She knew Nathan would be at the dive bar tonight. He was a creature of habit and had been going to the bar for the longest time. She could always count on him sitting at the end of the bar. The brunette took her right hand off the steering wheel and ran it through her curly locks. She sighed as she thought about her quiet exit. She had drifted off to sleep and had to force herself awake. No matter how much she wanted to stay wrapped in his strong arms with his fingertips lightly touching the twenty-three that was a permanent fixture on the small of her back, she needed to leave.

A smile stretched across her face — the tattoo — even to this day she couldn't believe she had marked her body with Nathan's jersey number. A jersey number, was she crazy? Lucas, Nathan's older half brother thought she was being irrational.

"_Luke you promised to hold my hand so just hold my hand and don't try to talk me out of this," the brunette said as she stood at the counter flipping through the tattoo artist's portfolio. _

"_I don't understand why you have to do this. Explain to me why you want a tattoo." Lucas agreed to tag along thinking the brunette would back out at the last minute, but the longer the pair stood in the shop the more insistent Haley was on getting a tattoo. _

"_Let me be impulsive, would you?" She looked at the dirty blonde and smiled. _

"_You've been planning this for about a week. There is nothing impulsive about that. What does my little brother say about you permanently inking yourself?" He hadn't asked what Nathan's opinion was on the subject. He just assumed she had discussed it with him. That was just the kind of person Haley was. She couldn't do anything without weighing the pros and cons and asking for everyone's opinion. _

_She turned her back to him and bit her bottom lip nervously before responding. _

"_He doesn't know." _

_Lucas furrowed his brow in shock. _

"_He doesn't know? Why not tell him?" _

_She shrugged her shoulders. "What is the big deal? He'll find out when I'm ready to tell him." _

"_Are you kidding? You're getting a tramp stamp he'll find out when you two …" Lucas trailed off feeling uncomfortable talking about his brother and his friend's sex life. _

"_When we what?" Haley pushed Lucas as she questioned him. "Well?" _

"_When you sleep with him, Hales. When he sees you naked, he'll see the tattoo. Why are you being so dense? Or did you just want me to say it?" _

"_Not that it's your business, but Nathan and I haven't slept together." The brunette paced in the front of the parlor looking around at the art and photos on the wall. She hadn't decided what to get. _

"_How can I help you?" the tall, bald man asked. _

_Haley stopped pacing and looked over her shoulder at the tattoo artist. She thought she felt her cell phone vibrate so she pulled the mobile device out of her jacket pocket and tapped the button to illuminate the screen. She smiled at the screen saver. _

"_Do you know what you want?" the man questioned still waiting on a response. _

_The brunette tucked her phone away and walked to the counter. _

"_I want the number twenty-three." _

_The dirty blonde's blue eyes widened at her choice. _

"_All right, that's easy enough. Let me get set up then I'll call you back." _

"_Are you serious?" Lucas asked grabbing the girl by her wrist getting her to look at him. "How would you explain a random number to a guy?" _

"_It's not random. Nathan will know what it means." _

"_No Hales. I'm not talking about Nathan. How do you explain a jersey number … __the__ jersey number of your high school boyfriend to … I don't know … say … your future husband? It's not like a fake tattoo out of a Cracker Jacks box." _

_Haley shook her head in amusement. She hadn't expected Lucas to rationalize her decision. She thought he would come and support her. Boy was she wrong, but she found it funny. _

"_I won't need to explain it to anyone," she said encasing his left hand in hers holding it near her chest. "I won't need to explain it because Nathan is my future just as he's my past." _

_Lucas tilted his head and couldn't help but smile. Her and Nathan had been best friends forever so what he thought was a silly, random number meant a lot to the brunette. _

"_I can live with a jersey number on the small of my back and so what … so what if one day I wake up and it's not Nathan beside me. I'll forever have this reminder of how I felt at this time in my life. Is that so wrong? Is that stupid?" _

"_No," he responded shaking his head as he spoke the word, "no, it's love and if you want to celebrate this feeling by etching a number on your body then so be it. I'm here to hold your hand." _

_The teenagers stood in waiting. Haley squealed as she thought about what she was about to do. She never knew she could feel this way. She never knew this feeling was possible for someone her age. _

Rain began to fall again and the brunette turned on the windshield wipers. She wasn't far from her final destination but she hoped the rain wouldn't fall any harder. While she continued her drive, the sound of the rain against her vehicle pulled her back to the past.

_The rain bounced off the window making a soft pitter-patter noise. As she followed the dark-haired boy into his room she ran her hands up and down her wet arms as she felt the air-conditioned air hit them causing a chill to run over her. _

_Nathan quickly removed his soaked black tee shirt throwing it on the carpeted floor before making a beeline to the bathroom to get two towels. _

"_Here," he said wrapping the beige towel around Haley's shoulders tightly trying to warm her. She smiled at him as he now ran his hands up and down her back. "I can't believe you didn't smell the rain," he remarked laughing when she lightly hit him. "Well that would've been our warning and you know the smell of rain." He smirked before leaning his head down capturing her lips. _

"_Hmmm," she moaned tasting the rain. "Do you think I can borrow a dry shirt and shorts?" Nathan ran the towel over his head soaking up the excess water. Then he opened the drawer and grabbed a grey shirt and black basketball shorts. _

_Haley finally removed the towel from around her shoulders and squeezed the water out of her hair. As Nathan's eyes fell on her, he noticed her pert nipples through her green shirt. He swallowed hard suddenly feeling his mouth go dry. The brunette reached for the hem of her shirt and began to pull it up when her boyfriend spoke. _

"_You need …" his voice cracked and he cleared his throat, "do you need help with that?" His baby blue eyes turned dark, almost a shade of blue mixed with grey. She laughed at his question and she removed the cotton fabric from her taunt body, discarding it at her feet. She then undid the button of her jeans. _

"_May I please have the clothes?" she held out her hand as she stood in her beige, lacy bra and unbuttoned jeans. She knew exactly what she was doing. She lied to Lucas at the tattoo parlor the other day. Her and Nathan had made love, but like she said, it wasn't his business. _

_She bit her bottom lip and walked closer to the teenage boy, placing her hand on his muscular chest. Under her hand, she could feel his heart beating rapidly and she slowly traced her index finger down his abs halting at the top of the waistband of his black basketball shorts. He gently grabbed her wrist and cocked his eyebrow. He kissed the inside of her hand and snaked his right arm around her waist, drawing her body flush against his. He dropped his head to the crook of her neck and began sucking on her sweet spot eliciting a moan from her. He smiled at the sound and let go of her left hand allowing her to reach inside his shorts, brushing her fingertips against his erection. A shiver ran through his body at the sensation. _

_His hands found the clasp of her bra and he removed the lacy material off her succulent breasts. He took her right nipple in his warm mouth and gently sucked. She arched her back and laced her fingers through his damp, dark hair. Nathan began moving them toward the bed only breaking contact with her briefly. As the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed he took the other breast into his mouth lightly flicking his teeth over her nipple. _

_She couldn't take the torture any longer and she flew onto the bed. Nathan whimpered as their contact was broken. She laughed as she rolled over onto her elbows and climbed up the bed. That's when the teenaged-boy saw it. He stared at the small of her back and carefully climbed onto the bed placing a kiss on the twenty-three. Haley smiled into the mattress, suddenly very giddy. The gesture meant a lot. _

_As Nathan planted kisses up her back she rolled on her side to face him. She cupped his face in her hands and ran her right thumb over his plump lips. _

"_Is that real?" he asked. His heart swelled realizing what the tattoo signified. He also found it so sexy. _

"_When I'm not with you, I want to be and when I am with you my heart feels like it could burst." The brunette planted a kiss on his lips. "Does it scare you?" _

_Nathan picked up his right hand and ran it through her brown tresses, laying his hand on her shoulder. He scooted closer and kissed her shoulder then trailed butterfly kisses to her neck. He then took her earlobe into his mouth and whispered. _

"_I love you. I love you, Haley James." The dark-haired boy pulled away and their eyes connected._

"_I love you too," Haley spoke barely above a whisper. Neither needed to say another word. Both could feel the magic, the love and wanted to celebrate it. Wasting no more time Nathan unzipped Haley's jeans and with her help, threw them on the floor. Slowly but surely their rain-soaked clothes lay on the floor in a pile. Before long their bodies melded together as one. _

Haley leaned her head against the steering wheel. She had just parked the car in the driveway and once she turned off the engine she allowed the exhaustion to settle in and allowed her body to relive that moment. Her eyes fluttered open and tears stung the corner of her eyes.

"Why?" she muttered to herself. She hated that the memories lingered. She hated that the memories affected her so. She hated how real the moments felt. She wiped the tear off her cheek and slowly exited the car.

She unlocked the front door and entered the house. As she tried to quietly walk across the hard wood floor, she threw her car keys on the table near the front door. The click of the metal against the wood startled the young man who sat in the living room reading Steinbeck.

"You made it home," the dirty blonde said as his friend made her way around the corner from the foyer. "I'd say I was worried, but I know better."

She sighed as she kicked off her shoes. She knew where the conversation was headed. She knew he would utter his name. She braced herself removing her trench coat.

"You found him, you found Nathan."

She hung her head in shame. The pair had the same conversation upon her return. She could recite the one-sided discussion word for word. Nothing ever changed, not even Lucas' tone.

He rose to his feet and massaged the crank in his neck. As his eyes finally fell on her, he noticed her fatigue and the slight puffiness under her eyes. She hadn't been crying for long. He sighed only imagining what she had been replaying.

"Why do you leave, Hales? Why do you go through all that effort to drive through Tree Hill to see him then leave? You're being unfair to my little brother. You're being unfair to …"

"Me. I've heard this all before Luke. You think I'm being unfair, how about your little brother? He allows me to just walk away. Sometimes I believe that's exactly what he wants."

She pulled her hair back into a bun and stared at the one photo of her and Nathan she had on display. It was from the night of their first kiss. Her hair was damp and her clothes were a little wrinkled having dried with creases. Nathan's arm was around her shoulders and his head was leaning against hers as they smiled. Her heart broke every time she saw the photograph yet she was hell bent on keeping it.

"Hales you need to tell him the truth."

All she could do was nod in agreement. Honestly, she didn't know why she continued to run. Part of her really did believe he just enjoyed the one-night stands. Maybe she was foolish for thinking Nathan Scott could be tied down. She managed to hold his interest for the latter part of their high school years, but something happened along the way. Something broke them … broke her … broke him.

_Why am I here if you're there_

_So far away it's not fair_

_To be without you like this_

_I miss you more than you know_

_The nights are long_

_The days slow_

_Without the warmth of your kiss_

_Wish you were back here with me_

_Cause out my window_

_All is see is rain_

**Lyrics credit: "Rain, Rain" by Cher**


	4. The Path Taken

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think :) **

Part Four: **The Path Taken**

Nathan threw his bags into the back of the SUV. It was early morning and he decided to get on the road. Since Haley's visit several nights ago he hadn't slept much. He would lay in bed at night on his back staring at the ceiling fan as it spun. Sometimes his eyes would get heavy and close, but he swore he could feel her beside him and suddenly his eyes would pop open and he would sit up with a start.

He would get out of bed around three in the morning and walk his house never turning on a light. The dark-haired man would sit in the living room in a chair near the window. As car lights shined through the blinds, he would bend them and peek through hoping it was her Mustang pulling up in front of his house. Though she acted otherwise, she knew where he lived. She just refused to come by.

Nathan sat in the driver's seat and leaned his head against the steering wheel. He rubbed his eyes trying to rub the sleep away. Too bad he couldn't rub the memories of her away. Too bad their past had flooded him over the past few days. Sure he would think about the better times they shared after they had a chance encounter, but the memories had never been so frequent. He just thought it was because he was on his way to Charlotte. He needed to report to training camp. It was his second season in the NBA with the Bobcats. He swore she knew that he would be making his way to her city when she stopped in the other night. She always had a knack for driving him crazy and what other way to do so then to show up in Tree Hill before he would be in her territory.

He repositioned his body and dug his head into the seat, falling deeper into the headrest. His body relaxed and he felt the exhaustion. Nathan didn't know how he would make it to Charlotte without falling asleep at the wheel. He started the car and adjusted the rearview mirror. As he looked in the mirror he smiled remembering a night out of the ordinary for him and Haley.

_The couple stood under the awning of the dive bar making out feverishly. Nathan and Haley's tongues collided and he moved down to her neck eliciting a whimper from her. The rain continued to trickle so she decided it was now or never. The brunette reached inside his left pocket and grabbed his car keys. She moaned as he sucked on her collarbone. God she hoped he didn't leave a mark, but then again she hoped he did. It would signify she was his even though they weren't in fact a couple. When she got her senses back she pulled away and ran to the backseat door trying to push the button to unlock the Escalade. Nathan hesitated before following. _

"_Damnit," she muttered. _

_Nathan pushed his muscular body into her back and she could feel his erection. _

"_What the hell is wrong with your car?" she asked through gritted teeth desperately wanting to be ravaged by him. He grabbed the keys from her and turned the remote right side up pressing the correct button. He would've ripped her clothes off right there, but he was Nathan Scott, star shooting guard for the Bobcats. He couldn't risk someone seeing this tryst. _

_Haley fumbled with the door handle before finally opening the door. She couldn't think straight with the dark-haired man pressed against her. As she climbed into the vehicle she removed her damp grey tank top, throwing it to the back. Scooting further into the backseat, she began to remove her lacy underwear from under her short denim skirt. _

_Nathan hopped into the car and shut the door behind him. _

"_What's the rush?" _

_The brunette tossed her panties to the floor and climbed onto him, burying his face in her cleavage. _

"_We already took our time upstairs. I want it hard and fast," she whispered into his ear. She bit his earlobe then kissed his Adam's apple. He moaned gripping her firm ass. "Don't make me beg," she said arching her back, pulling on the hem of his black polo as she moved her lower body against the harsh denim material. _

_He placed his hand on her back and brought her body to his again. She bounced up and down and he unhooked the clasp of her lacy black bra releasing her full, plump breasts. He flicked her right nipple with his tongue then her left. Her fingers weren't as nimble as she needed them to be as she unsuccessfully tried to unbutton his jeans. As Nathan enclosed his mouth over her left nipple and sucked she let the sensation run through her body. The simplest touch was pure pleasure and torture. _

"_Please Nathan," she whimpered as his large hands massaged the underside of her breasts. He had such magical hands. She could recall the things he could do to her with his hands. At the thought she shivered. _

_Nathan lifted his hips and grinded against her wet center. The denim grew tighter and though he wanted to continue to make her beg, he didn't think his erection could take any more. The fabric didn't have much give and the truth was he wanted her so bad. He loved seeing the brunette so aggressive and demanding. _

_Haley pulled herself together long enough to finally unbutton his jeans. She hesitated to move off him but that was the only way he could open his jeans. She licked her lips and reached for his throbbing member releasing it from the confines of his boxer briefs. Her eyes grew dark and she caught his gaze as she licked her lips again. Before he knew it, she had bent down and taken him into her mouth. He gasped caught by surprise. "Oh God, Hay-Haley," he muttered. He instinctually threaded his fingers through her hair, which only encouraged her. _

_The dark-haired man's blue eyes rolled in the back of his head and he moaned as Haley's mouth consumed him more. As much as he wanted her to continue her assault, he wanted to be inside her more. He pushed her up and lifted his hips off the back of the seat removing his jeans. Once they fell to the floor, she climbed onto his lap and stared at him biting her bottom lip. _

_Water droplets ran down the windows of the SUV. Nathan leaned in and captured her lips as his hands rested on her hips. He carefully lifted her up, slowly sliding into her. She instantly tightened around him, and as their bodies connected thunder roared and lightening lit up the sky. Both steadied themselves savoring the sensation. _

_The brunette rocked her body back and forth as he moved methodically with her. Nathan took her right nipple into his mouth and gently sucked. Haley griped his short, black hair tossing her head back in pleasure. _

_Nathan released her right breast and took her left one into his mouth flicking her nipple with his tongue. She lifted her body up and down quicker, ready for satisfaction. He pulled her body flush against his and met her thrust for thrust. He hadn't expected her to be so hungry for him. She never allowed herself to give into her desire more than once. He, on occasion, couldn't resist and tried to satisfy his thirst for her, but she denied him. Neither trusted what remained between them yet both reveled in it when given the opportunity._

_What had started out as a feverish sex romp, ended as a sensual love making session. Both moved in time one last time as they climaxed together with moans escaping their lips. Haley brought her head to rest on Nathan's shoulder and he lightly ran his fingertips up and down her back. He closed his eyes as he felt her warm breath against his hot skin. Her chest rose and fell slowly and he smiled realizing her body was giving way to sleep. _

The dark-haired, young man ran his hand over his face as he continued driving into Charlotte. The memory remained so vivid and raw. If he lingered long enough he could feel her touch and breath. He inwardly cursed as he tried to pinpoint their demise. Taking in the scenery, he saw his success and couldn't help but wonder if it was his path that led him here. Was it his decision to play college basketball at Duke that inevitably caused them to go their separate ways?

_The brunette was at her computer when Nathan busted through her bedroom door. _

"_I got the call, Hales!" She immediately jumped up and threw her arms around his neck. He lifted her up off the ground and spun them around. She giggled with excitement as she held onto him tightly._

"_You're going to be a Blue Devil," she said as he placed her back down. She continued to hold onto him. "You deserve it, Nathan," she said softly wanting to enjoy the moment with him, but feeling nervous. She wanted this for him so bad, but she wasn't sure what it would do to their relationship. They ignored the distance issue and decided not to think about it until the absolute last possible minute. _

"_Hales," he kissed her forehead and ran his hands up and down her back. "Haley, don't think about next year. Let's just enjoy this moment."_

_She snuggled into his chest and shook her head against it. She smiled as she heard his soft tone. He too was trying hard not think about where they would be in a few months. _

"_I want you to be there when I sign my letter. Will you come?" He pulled back to look at her, waiting for her answer._

"_Of course." She stood on her tiptoes, leaning up to kiss him. Nathan knew she was excited and proud but he could tell the kiss was bittersweet. Despite what either of them said to each other, both were unsure where this left their relationship. _

Nathan couldn't believe it was misting as he entered the city. He still couldn't erase the memories of him and Haley and the rain didn't help. As he saw a billboard for the Bobcats' season, another bittersweet moment replayed in his mind.

_The brunette lay in Nathan's bed wrapped in the bed sheet. She picked up the newspaper and found the sports section. Then she repositioned herself, lying on her stomach at the foot of the bed with the paper flat against it. In bold, black print across the top, it read: FROM A RAVEN TO A BLUE DEVIL. There was a picture of Nathan from one of his basketball games. She sighed feeling conflicted at the news. Seeing it in black and white made it all more real. As she skimmed the story, Nathan stirred beside her. _

"_What are you doing, Hales?" he asked groggily rubbing his eyes. As his vision focused he saw she was glued to the article about him. He climbed down to the foot of the bed stopping to plant a kiss at the small of her back on the twenty-three she had gotten tattooed more than a year ago. As he lay beside her, he snaked his right arm around her waist pulling her close to him. "What's wrong?" he whispered into her ear planting a kiss behind her earlobe. _

_Haley rolled onto her back, onto the paper. She lightly traced his strong jawline and ran her thumb along his bottom lip. "I'm so proud of you," she croaked out trying to keep her voice from cracking. Her emotions were on the surface and didn't want to hurt him with them. _

_Nathan brushed her wavy hair out of her eyes and gave her a lingering kiss in an effort to wash away her fears. She didn't have to say anything. He knew she was scared. He knew she didn't want to think about the distance that would soon be between them. _

"_I promise I will always be here, Hales," he said searching her hazel eyes. "Always and forever." He said forever barely audible as the meaning of the word scared him. _

"_I'm going to Stanford and you're going to Duke. You won't … you …" she began to stutter and she sucked in her bottom lip breathing deeply. "You won't be here. There'll be 2,798__miles between us." Tears began to stream down her face from the corner of her eyes. Nathan wiped them away with the pad of his thumb. _

"_Hales … Hales, don't … don't cry," he sputtered out. "We'll make this work." _

"_How?" she questioned propping her herself up on her side. "We're only eighteen and we're talking about a long distance relationship. How, Nathan?" _

_He gently squeezed her left shoulder. "Haley, I love you. We love each other. We can make this work. Let's give it a chance." She smiled at his optimism. She was always reassuring Nathan and now the roles were reversed. _

"_I love you, Nathan Scott," she cupped his face and kissed him hard. As they kissed she rolled on top of him. Nathan tugged on the sheet that lay between their naked bodies. He didn't want any distance between them right now. He needed to be as close to her as possible. He knew she needed more than words of reassurance. She needed him._

They were just two teenagers lacking experience with love. What did they know about relationships?If only maintaining their relationship over the distance had been as simple as falling into bed together and making love. Nathan ran his finger along the rim of the glass of water. One would think Nathan Scott knew every dive bar from Tree Hill to Charlotte as he sat in a dark booth in the back of a small, quaint bar. He had arrived in the city about an hour ago and settled into his rental place before ending up here. Smoke filtered through the air and he squinted to keep it out of his eyes. It was too early to drink and he needed to report to the arena in the late afternoon.

He looked at his watch debating whether or not to leave. He rose from the booth and threw a twenty down on the table. Though he only ordered water he wasn't going to stiff the waitress. As he reached the door he tucked his hand into the pocket of his leather jacket retrieving his keys. As he was about to push the door open, it swung open and he came face to face with his brother. The dark-haired man clenched his fists and the dirty blonde ran his hand over his face. Neither had expected their meeting to be a pleasant one. The past washed over Nathan and he hit Lucas square on the jaw.

He stumbled back and regained his footing. "I've missed you too little brother," Lucas said rubbing his jaw as he straightened up, standing toe to toe with Nathan. It had been years since either had seen each other, but they had briefly talked when Nathan was drafted then one random night when Lucas was looking for Haley.

"There's nothing you can say to change the situation, Luke."

Lucas noticed the dark circles under Nathan's eyes. This man was in no shape to begin basketball. He had to talk some sense into his brother. If he could reach one of them – Haley or Nathan – he knew he could change the present and their past would just be that the past.

_Sunny days_

_Everybody loves them_

_Tell me_

_Can you stand the rain_

_Storms will come_

_This we know for sure_

_Can you stand the rain_

**Lyrics credit: "Can You Stand the Rain" by New Edition**


	5. The Space Between

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. This is the second to last part. Let me know what you think. Feedback is much appreciated :) **

Part Five: **The Space Between**

The brunette yawned as the makeup artist freshened her makeup. She adjusted her body several times trying to discover a comfortable position as she sat in a chair under harsh camera lights. She had interviews lined up all day. She had wanted to wait to promote her new album but Lucas insisted now was as good a time as any.

She wondered where her best friend had disappeared to. She actually agreed to the interviews because he promised he would be there the entire time. She hated press junkets but it was part of her career and she had to sit and bear it.

"Miss James?" the interviewer said bringing Haley out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, you were asking?"

"Your album is rather dark. Does that reflect your personal life? How has Haley James been for the past two years? Is there someone special … was there and is this album in response to that?"

The brunette blinked at the reporter as she fired off such loaded questions. She turned around looking for the dirty blonde, but there was still no sign of him. She clenched her fists and again tried to settle into the chair. As her bottom lip began to quiver her mind raced and her thoughts took her back three years ago where her journey first began.

_The music blared through the small two-bedroom apartment and the people were barely able to move about, but that didn't stop them from making their way to the kitchen for some beer. The brunette combed her hair with her hands and pulled in up in a bun. Some blonde bumped her spilling some beer onto her jeans. _

"_Damnit," she muttered forcing her way through the crowd toward the bedroom. She needed to find her boyfriend. This wasn't the weekend she had in mind. _

"_Nathan!" she shouted as she opened the bedroom door only to find some red head making out with his roommate. _

_From behind she felt his arms wrap around her and he kissed her exposed neck. He felt her body relax. Haley turned in his arms and cupped his face, planting a chaste kiss on his lips. _

"_We need to talk," she said against his lips. The dark-haired boy pulled her into his room and onto the balcony. He leaned against the railing and watched her pace in the tiny area. _

"_I'm glad you came this weekend," Nathan said reaching for her. He looked her in the eye and spoke again. "I've missed you." _

_Haley sighed. The music could be heard outside and what she thought would just be a quiet evening for the two of them, turned out to be a party with half the Duke basketball team and their groupies. She stared at Nathan in the dim light that shined through the sliding glass door from the bedroom. He wasn't the same Nathan Scott she had fallen in love with. She couldn't feel that magic between them, but she hoped that they just needed some time to settle back into their routine. It had been about three or four months since they had seen each other. She went back to Stanford and he had returned to Duke for the second year of college. _

"_Hales, the distance is killing me," Nathan said breaking the silence. Haley heard his voice crack and stepped closer to him trying to get a better look at his face. She noticed the unshed tears in his eyes and she immediately felt a wave of emotion rush over her. _

"_I'm here … I'm here now, Nathan," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. She placed a kiss in the crook of his neck then rested her head against his chest. She had every intention of being upset with him for the way the evening turned out, but seeing him so vulnerable and raw made that feeling disappear. "I'm here and I want to make up for the distance." _

_Nathan brushed his hands against her back then pulled away from her embrace. He turned his back to her and allowed the tears to fall. He wanted nothing more than to spend the weekend with her savoring every minute, but there was much more than 2,798 miles between them. _

"_Nathan," she said placing her hands on his shoulders. "Let's not fight." She pressed her head against his back and brought her arms around his torso. She felt him let out a slow breath. _

"_What's going on? There's something you aren't telling me." Haley bit her bottom lip. There was something she hadn't told him, but she didn't know how to. She didn't think he would understand. "I love you, Hales, but I can't … I can't deal with the emotional distance." _

_She began to sob and he felt her body shake against his. He held onto her hands and finally turned to face her. She took a step back and wiped her tears away. _

"_I spoke to Lucas. Are you going to tell me what happened?" He ran his hand through his hair and studied her. She didn't look at him. She was surprised he had spoken to his brother, but more surprised that he hadn't told Nathan what had happened. _

"_I'm … I'm dropping out of school." Her words hung in the air. No one would've expected Haley James to drop out. Nathan felt the pain in the pit of his stomach. She wasn't the same girl he had gotten all crushed out on and he couldn't explain what had happened to her, maybe it was the music. _

"_You're disappointed," she said watching his expressionless face. She slowly closed the distance. "They offered me a record deal. I can't … I can't pass it up, Nathan. You have basketball and I … I don't have anything but my music." _

_He looked away as her words sunk in. He had always aspired to be play in the NBA, but if one day she asked him to walk away, he would. Her words echoed "I don't have anything but my music." _

"_What about me, Hales? You have me at least I thought we had each other." _

"_Nathan, that's not … that's not what I meant." She touched his face trying to get him to look at her but he leaned away. Her touch caused him more pain. _

"_I want you to have your dream, but do you … do you have to do it now? This isn't you. Haley James just doesn't walk away." He turned his back to the brunette again, leaning his elbows on the railing. He couldn't believe they were having this conversation. His heart ached with every second of silence. He could barely handle the distance they had dealt with their first year and now she was dropping out of school and going who knows where. _

"_I'm not walking away. I'm chasing my dream," she reached out to touch him but thought twice remembering he had just rejected her. "I love you Nathan and I need to do this. Just … just tell me you'll support me. Tell me we'll try to make us work." _

_Tears streamed down his face and he wiped them away not wanting Haley to see him in such a weak state. A few minutes of silence passed. The couple could still hear the raging hip-hop music from inside. _

_Nathan finally turned around to see her sobbing. It pained him so much. He wanted to comfort her but being that close would only hurt both of them. _

"_Nathan, please." She quickly rushed over to him and buried her head in his chest. She waited to feel his strong arms around her. _

_He moved his hands to touch her but hesitated. As he continued to feel her body shake with sobs his resolve lessened and he finally gave in. He finally put his arms around her small frame. Then he pulled back and wiped her face with the pads of his thumbs. He kissed her tear-stained cheeks then captured her lips in a soft kiss._

"_Nathan," she sighed as her eyes shut savoring his tender kisses. _

"_Let's have this night," he said in her ear. He began leaving a trail of kisses from her ear down to her collarbone. She threw her head back giving him better access to her pulse point. Her body pressed against his and his hands touched her warm skin under her shirt. _

_Clouds had rolled in and a light shower began as the couple began to make love. Nathan and Haley looked up at the sky and both smiled as the rain reminded them of happier moments. _

_As the rain continued, Nathan and Haley held onto every kiss, every touch, every gaze — knowing in their hearts that this would be their last night together, so intimate. _

"Miss James," Haley patted the corner of her eyes to keep the tears from falling. That night in Chapel Hill was so bittersweet. That was the first time she had left him without saying goodbye. "Miss James," the interviewer said a second time.

"I'm sorry. I'm not feeling well. What … what was the question?" Lucas entered the room and stood behind the reporter. He could see that his best friend was shaken up. He waited to hear the question.

"The tone of your album seems pained. Is that in response to your personal life?"

Haley opened her mouth to respond, but Lucas interrupted.

"I think Haley has done enough interviews for the day."

"But…" Lucas ushered the woman up from her seat.

"We'll reschedule." With that the room emptied and Haley sat watching the people rush around her to breakdown the lights. Lucas sat on the coffee table in front of her and gently squeezed her knee. "I'm sorry, Hales."

A tear rolled down her face. She hadn't expected the question. Everyone had been prepped not to ask anything about her personal life because it was obvious she was pained. Every song on the album left her exhausted and emotionally drained.

Lucas wiped away her tear and he took a deep breath as he prepared to tell her where he had been. "He's here, Hales." She looked at him, not changing her solemn expression. "I saw Nathan." He hung his head in shame for having left her alone to meet his brother, but he couldn't pass up the opportunity to try to heal old wounds.

She inhaled and exhaled deeply. She felt a wave of anger then a wave of happiness. She had felt several mixed emotions since last seeing him. She knew he was in town for camp, but she wondered if he knew about her new album. She drifted back two years ago when her first album was released.

_She lied to her manager about her whereabouts. She knew if he knew she was stepping foot on the campus, he would strangle her. As part of the album release she was going to do a campus tour and her manager wanted her to stay away from Duke University so as not to spoil the tour. _

_She wore a hat and sunglasses to hide her identity as she stood outside his apartment. She was about to knock when she heard a girl laughing from behind her. She turned to look and that's when she saw Nathan. His smile disappeared and the girl stopped dead in her tracks. _

_Behind the sunglasses, Nathan knew it was Haley. He snapped out of his frozen state and pulled her into a hug. They had talked on the phone and tried to keep their relationship strong, but not seeing each other was taking its toll. _

"_God, I've missed you," he said as she pulled her hat off and he pushed her sunglasses up. The pair smiled at each other. Nathan couldn't believe he was holding her. It had been months since he had seen her. He knew she would be in the area, but he hadn't expected to see her. He knew her schedule was crazy so having her in his arms was quite a surprise._

"_Nathan," the blonde interrupted the couple. "I'll see you later." He nodded at her then turned his attention back to Haley. He ran his hands through her now honey blonde locks. _

"_You're a sight for sore eyes," he said as he continued to stare at her. She laughed and pressed her lips against his. She didn't know why he hadn't kissed her yet. She briefly wondered if the blonde was the reason, but he kissed her back reassuring her that there was no one else. _

"_How long are you here?"_

_She sighed hating that she would be gone by the late evening. _

"_Let's spend the afternoon together." She pressed her body into his and kissed him again, this time more aggressive. She wanted him to know just how much she missed him. She needed him to know how much she wanted him. _

_Nathan pulled away breathlessly. He reached into his pocket pulling out his keys and unlocked the apartment door. He picked Haley up and kicked the door shut. As their eyes met, he noticed her hunger and desire. His heart told him they shouldn't do anything, but his body was saying the complete opposite. He yearned for her and having her in his arms without giving into the yearning would be wrong. _

_He laid her down on his bed and brushed her hair out of her eyes. As he hovered over her, he studied her, and she saw something in his piercing blue eyes. _

"_What's wrong, Nathan?" _

"_We … I can't." He kissed her hard then pulled back finishing his statement. "I love you, but we … we can't do this. We can't keep doing this." _

_She sat up and pulled her hair back in low ponytail. _

"_I don't understand. Don't Nathan … don't shut me out." Her voice cracked and he looked away. Her words stung. He wasn't shutting her out. He wasn't the one who had left. She decided to "chase her dream," and that meant leaving him behind and putting more distance between them._

"_I'm not shutting you out, but I can't … I can't do this. As much as I want to make love to you I can't." His eyes were sad and it broke her heart. "I know you're just going to leave and as much as I want you I can't put my heart out there just to watch you walk out of my life. It hurts too much." He got off the bed needing space. His emotions were running wild and he knew if he remained that close to her, he would break and give into his desire. _

"_I'm so sorry, Nathan." A tear escaped and she sucked in her bottom lip. She hated that he was right. She loved every minute of the last year making her album, but there was a void in her heart and had hoped to fill it with Nathan. She wished he wanted to be with her. Though she had been away they were still trying to keep their relationship together, but sitting on his bed listening to him she felt like this was the end. _

_She rose from the bed and fixed her shirt. Nathan pulled her close to him and cupped her face. He searched her eyes for approval before capturing her lips. She grabbed onto his shirt tightly not wanting to let go, not wanting the kiss to end. Slowly tears streamed down her face. _

_Nathan rested his head against hers. He felt his heart breaking. He kissed her again only lingering for a second. _

"_I'm so proud of you," Nathan said still holding her close. "And I love you, but I need to set you free and begin to heal." _

_Haley looked up at the dark-haired boy. She nodded understanding how he felt. It wasn't fair for her to claim him as hers because the long distance and less frequent phone calls were hurting him. Truthfully it hurt her. Every night on the road she loved, but she was beginning to realize how much she loved Nathan. Her love for her music didn't compare to her love for Nathan. However, she couldn't find a balance and so their relationship slowly began to tear._

"_I love you." She kissed him. "Always and forever," she whispered. She pulled out of Nathan's embrace and offered him a weak smile. She composed herself before exiting the room. She thought about looking back but couldn't. She had to use all her strength to walk away. _

_Nathan stood in his room waiting to hear the front door shut. When he heard the click of the door he fell to his bed let his emotions hit the surface. He knew this wasn't truly the end. _

_Haley put her sunglasses on and left, never looking back. She needed to give him space and allow him to live his life while she lived her dream. Though she hurt now, she didn't believe this was the end for them. _

_As she made her way down the stairs she felt a water droplet. A light drizzle began and her glasses were suddenly watermarked. She smiled taking the rain as a sign that her and Nathan would eventually be all right._

"Are you all right?" Lucas asked watching as his best friend went pale. She snapped back to reality and leaned her head back on the chair feeling nauseated. She had almost forgotten about their break up. She tried to bury that day because she felt so much heartache.

"I haven't been feeling well," she finally replied. She pushed the memory out of her head trying to focus on not getting sick. Lucas touched her forehead and she felt clammy.

"He's not doing well, Hales," Lucas said speaking about his brother. Having seen Nathan and now seeing Haley, he could only hope that fate would intervene.

Haley finally lifted her head off the back of the chair and looked at her best friend. The distance had caused too big a rift for their relationship to overcome. Now both were on the move — Nathan with his NBA career and her with the release of her second album. Lucas was crazy to think there was something left to salvage. Hell she had been naïve that day to think they were destined. As the memories flooded her, she began to believe their chance encounters were all that was left of their relationship.

_Love is like a dying ember_

_Only memories remain_

_Through the ages I remember_

_Blue eyes crying in the rain_

**Lyrics credit: "Blue Eyes Crying in The Rain" by Elvis Presley**


	6. Walking After You

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and subscriptions. This is the last part of this story and it was a little difficult to write. Please leave a review with your thoughts :) **

**Part Six: **Walking After You

The sky was a light shade of grey and Nathan noticed the Cumulonimbus clouds. He couldn't help but smile as he remembered the actual name of the rain clouds. He had Haley to thank for that. She had been his tutor and managed to teach him better than any of his high school teachers. He didn't know how he graduated college without her. His smiled faded as he thought about his college years. His last two years had been the hardest because of the void in his heart. He ran his hand over his face and leaned into the driver's seat. He sat in his car down the street from his destination. He had pulled off the road not ready to face his past.

He turned on the radio and heard a familiar voice coming from the car speakers. He would've recognized the soft, sweet voice anywhere. He turned the volume up to hear the lyrics better. While he listened to the words he noticed the slight pain in her voice. As the lyrics sank in, they matched the tone of her voice. The words carried as much pain and sorrow as her voice did. He turned the radio off and could still hear the song in his head: _Remember me, remember us … all the glory and fame can't bring happiness … When the lights come up I'm the only one standing … _

It had taken her two years to make another album and that was two years of carrying heartache and bittersweet love. He had tried reconnecting two years ago. He had made an effort to sustain their relationship, but she wouldn't let him in.

_The honey blonde opened the door to her dressing room to find him sitting in her chair in front of the mirror. He wore a fitted button-up powder blue dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up to mid forearm with dark jeans. The light blue shirt made his eyes more mesmerizing. _

"_Nathan," she breathed out in disbelief. She hadn't checked the Blue Devils' basketball schedule but she had hoped he was in town when she arrived for her concert. "What … How?" she stuttered still surprised that he was there. _

_He laughed at her reaction thinking she was so cute, just as adorable as ever. He rose to his feet and grabbed a bouquet of pink and white lilies he had brought her. "I had to slip security a twenty," he said handing her the flowers. _

_He watched at she took in their scent. He couldn't help himself any longer and he reached out combining his hand through her soft locks making sure to brush his hand against her cheek. Her eyes snapped shut as his fingertips trailed over her cheek. _

"_I would say I need better security but I'm so glad they let you back here." She threw her arms around his neck and pressed her body tightly against his. She had missed his touch and the way their bodies molded together. She lightly played with his short hair as she continued to embrace him. She took in a deep breath smelling his familiar scent. _

"_I've missed you," Nathan said breaking the comfortable silence. "You don't know how hard it's been for me to not pick up the phone and call you." _

_Her heart sank at his words. She had exchanged a few text messages with him over the past year knowing how much pain each one of them were in the last time they saw each other. There wasn't a day that went by that she didn't wish he would call or that she wouldn't pick up her phone and begin to dial. If someone checked her call log, he or she would've thought she spoke to the dark-haired man every day that is until they saw the minute details, which were no longer than two seconds. _

_She pulled out of the hug and his hands remained on her hips. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't call." Nathan held a finger to her lips silencing her. _

"_I could've called but there was so much hurt that day, Hales. I really did need to heal and you needed time." _

_The pair stood in the middle of the room staring at each other taking in the changes in appearance. Haley noticed how mature Nathan looked and how his fashion had changed. He definitely had grown into a more handsome man, which she didn't think was possible, and his physique was more built. She could only imagine what he looked like underneath his clothes. He had always been hot and sexy but she knew his stature now more than likely drove the Duke groupies crazy. Hell it was driving her crazy. _

_Nathan realized Haley's body had changed. She had more curves and he could tell she was toned. The jeans hung perfectly on her waist and her white V-neck shirt exposed just the right amount of cleavage, enough to make his mouth water. It had been way too long since he had been with her, since he had been with anyone for that matter. _

"_Will you be in the audience tonight?" _

"_I don't know. I … I didn't buy a ticket because I wasn't sure I was ready for this." _

_His honesty made her smile. She felt he had healed and that they were now in a better place. "Well I'm glad you came." She placed the bouquet down on the table and their eyes connected through the mirror. _

_Nathan slowly approached the honey blonde and he placed his hands on her hips pulling her back against his chest. He never broke his gaze with hers. _

"_I love you, Haley James," he said softly still caught in her gaze. He lifted his right hand off her hip and brushed her hair off her shoulder exposing her neck. He dropped his head and kept his blue eyes locked on her hazel eyes silently asking for permission. He planted a kiss in the crook of her neck and she shut her eyes closed allowing the sensation to run through her body. _

_He hadn't planned on kissing her. Seeing her for the first time in a year all the love and desire came rushing back, but he had to take his time and approach her slowly for fear of rejection. _

_Haley turned in his arms and stood on her tiptoes leaning up to capture his lips. She couldn't resist. Though there was distance between them, it felt as if they never had broken up. She laced her fingers through his short hair encouraging him to deepen the kiss. He moved his hand on her back under her shirt touching her warm skin. He smiled into the kiss remembering what lay beneath his hand – the tattoo of his jersey number. At that moment he knew he made the right decision in coming. _

_They pulled away breathless, he watched as her chest rose and fell rapidly while she tried to regain normal breathing. "I love you, Nathan Scott," she said planting a chaste kiss on his lips. "I've missed you so much." _

_Nathan stepped back and took her hands in his. He didn't know how well this visit would go, but he had prepared himself for the best-case scenario. _

"_Haley I was wrong. I was wrong to let you just walk away. I should've been more supportive. I could've been more supportive, but I was being selfish. All I could think about was my pain and want I wanted." Haley cut him off by kissing him. _

"_It works both ways, Nathan. I'm not sure we could've worked things out back then, but I too was being selfish. When I agreed to this deal I never once considered how it would affect you, affect us. " She cupped his face and moved closer to him. "It means a lot that you're here now. It gives me hope." _

_The dark-haired man grabbed her hands in his and he took a deep breath. He slowly kneeled on one knee. _

"_Nathan, wha … what are you …" the honey blonde brought her right hand to her mouth in shock. _

"_Marry me," he said reaching into his pocket pulling out a princess cut, white gold sapphire engagement ring. _

"_Nathan," she breathed out having held her breath. He rose to his feet still holding the ring in his right hand and her hand in his left _

"_Haley," he tried to read her expression and saw uncertainty mixed with surprise. "I've missed you and though we were apart, I feel my love for you has grown. I was wrong, Hales. I was so wrong to let you leave that day. I should've … I should've showed you how much I needed you." _

"_I know," she nodded licking her lips suddenly feeling her mouth dry. "I know we need each other, but …" he kissed her as he felt the knot in the pit of his stomach. Nothing good ever followed the word but. _

_She pushed him away, dropping her head in her hands. "I … I can't … you can't …" As she looked at him, a wave of emotions flew across his face and she stopped her train of thought. She needed a moment to collect her thoughts and choose her words wisely. _

"_Hales, I'm not saying we marry right now. I just … I want to be your always and forever beginning today," he looked into her eyes begging her to say yes. "Hales," he said softly not trusting his voice anymore. _

_Her hands were shaking as she took his hands in hers and tears began to stream down her face. Nathan couldn't stand the pain in his chest. He released her hands and headed for the door. _

"_Nathan, please don't go." She hiccupped and sucked in her bottom lip as her crying turned to sobs. _

"_Haley, I can't stay longer. I love you and," he sighed, "and you're just not in the place that I am. I shouldn't have opened up the wounds. I'm so sorry." He opened the door and paused looking her over one more time. He held onto the doorknob tightly fighting the urge to comfort her. At the end of the day him comforting her wouldn't be any comfort to him. _

_She crossed the room when she saw him stop. _

"_I love you. You have …(hiccup) … you have to … to believe me." _

"_Always and forever," and with those words he was gone. _

_Haley slumped against the door and her body continued to shake uncontrollably as more tears fell and rolled off her face onto her chest and shirt. _

Nathan wiped away his tears having felt all the pain and anger from that day. It amazed him how the memories still managed to get to him. They took him back to that very moment and brought the emotions of that day to the surface making it feel as if it were just yesterday.

When he left the backstage that day, he was so angry and hurt, but once he allowed the day to retreat into the past, he realized he was wrong for trying to hold onto her like that. He had thought marriage would bring them back to the place they once were, but he forgot they were miles away from where they had began as two naïve teenagers in love.

He opened the door and slid out of his SUV. He had been avoiding this place for weeks now. He had been wrapped up in training camp, but that really wasn't a good excuse. He continued not to sleep at night so he knew he had to come. He apprehensively raised his fist to knock on the door. He took in a deep breath and exhaled as he knocked.

The brunette rushed to the door without thinking twice about opening it. When she pulled the door back her eyes met his and she felt butterflies in her stomach. She thought she would never see him. It had been over a week, almost two weeks since he arrived and she had yet to see him. The last thing she expected was him on her doorstep.

Nathan's eyes roamed her body. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she wasn't wearing any makeup. She looked to have been losing sleep too. She wore a purple shirt that hugged her curves perfectly with a grey long sweater and a pair of light jeans that hung off her hips but were tight through the thigh. She looked beautiful.

"Who's at the …" Lucas' question trailed off when he saw his brother. "You should come in. I'm just heading out."

The dirty blonde pushed pass his brother knowing it was best to leave the two of them alone. He had only been dragged into the middle once he came to live with Haley. Nathan hated him because he felt Lucas had chosen Haley over him. Lucas had never expected his decision to threaten his relationship with his brother, if he knew it would he would never have moved to Charlotte.

"I can't sleep," Nathan said finally breaking the silence. He entered the house and tucked his hands into his pockets. He wore a grey button up dress shirt with a pair of dark jeans. "I wake up in the middle of the night and walk the house." He added with his back to her as they now stood in the living room.

Nathan surveyed the area having never been inside. He was guilty of driving by after home games and even after returning from the airport from a road trip. The picture of them in high school caught his eye. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and immediately picked it up without thinking.

"That was one of the best nights of my life," she said softly with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Hearing her, he quickly placed the frame back. He didn't want to drudge up the past. That wasn't the reason he was there.

Haley watched as he continued to look around the room. She knew he was avoiding her gaze. She didn't understand why though. They had been together not long ago and he never once hesitated to look at her or touch her.

"Something happened that night, Hales." Nathan spoke again still not looking at her. His gaze was focused on the floor. He then ran his hands over his face. "I haven't been able to sleep. You awoke something inside me." His blue eyes finally rested on her and he stuffed his hands back into his pockets.

"I haven't slept well either," she said softly as she let his words settle. He had awoken something inside her too.

"I heard your song." His piercing blue eyes roamed her face noticing her soft features. "It sounds like you're speaking to all those lost souls."

"Are you one of them?" she asked barely above a whisper not trusting her voice. She knew he would eventually hear her new album but she wasn't prepared to delelve into the meaning behind the lyrics.

"For most of my life I have been wandering. I was lost for so many reasons, but you saved me and I truly never realized it until you were gone." Nathan ached for Haley as they stood in the same room. They were like magnets, always drawn to each other so it was hard for him to stay in his spot.

"You're right, _all the glory and fame can't bring happiness_," he added reciting her lyrics.

Haley cringed hearing her words out of Nathan's mouth. She suddenly felt a wave of emotion wash over her as she recalled how she felt at the height of the success of her first album. She felt so alone and even though the dark-haired man stood in the room with her she still felt alone.

Standing in silence it hit him all at once. Every emotion he had felt since their night in Tree Hill and every memory that had replayed had finally made sense. It all led him to her. He couldn't sleep at night because he needed to be here. He needed to see her.

He closed the gap between them and cupped her face, forcefully pressing his lips to hers. Haley stumbled back but was steadied when Nathan wrapped his left arm around her waist pulling her flush against him. She threw her arms around his neck and slightly pulled his short hair. Something had woken within her.

A moan from the back of her throat escaped her lips as Nathan slipped his tongue in her mouth. The room spun as the kiss deepened and he backed them up stopping when the back of her knees hit the chaise. They pulled apart needing air. He kissed her slowly and pulled away once again.

She was in a haze and was brought out of it as he placed his hands on her hips under her shirt and planted a kiss on her collarbone.

"Nathan," she said lightly pushing him away. She put her hands on his shoulders getting his attention. "Let's not do this. Let's not fall into the same pattern. It never ends well."

"_You _are the one always leaving. I'm not going anywhere. I want to be here." He walked away from her and ran his hands through his raven hair. He needed the space because he couldn't be that close to her and not ravage her. "I love you, but you always leave."

"You never chase after me, Nathan. How do you think I feel?" He furrowed his brow. She never gave him a chance to run after her and the one time he did, she turned him down.

"I asked you to marry me, Haley. I told you I was wrong and I asked you to marry me. You said no. How am I suppose to chase you when you don't give me a chance?"

She sighed and reached into her pocket. In between her thumb and index finger she held a ring. Nathan's breath caught in his throat. He blinked not believing what she held. She twisted the ring in her fingers giving him a better look at it.

"You gave it to Luke, why?"

After being turned down he didn't see the need in keeping it so he had given it to his brother and just assumed he got rid of it. He didn't know that he kept it.

"I've had it all this time." She crossed the room to give him a better look at the object.

"I had no need for it so I gave it to Luke. I didn't know he still had it." He stared at the sapphire ring.

"This is what keeps us connected. This is what keeps me going back to you, but it also scares me, which is why I leave."

"I realized later that I shouldn't have showed up and asked you to marry me. I now know it was wrong. I thought it would repair us."

"No, I was wrong, Nathan."

He looked at her puzzled. "I don't … don't understand."

She kissed him. "I've been so wrong for so long when it comes to us. I'm sorry for being scared. I never wanted to lose you, but I did."

"No," he said cupping her face. "You never lost me, Hales. Stop running and let me consume you." He placed his hand over her heart and tears streamed down her face. "Stop being scared of my love, of our love." He kissed her right cheek then her left and followed it with a chaste kiss.

"Always and forever, Hales that's the one thing that has _never_ changed." She nodded in agreement and wiped the tears off her face with the back of her hand.

Nathan took the ring from her and grabbed her right hand and slid the white gold band on her ring finger.

The brunette looked at him confused. Her hazel eyes searched his trying to understand his action.

"Promise me Haley," he began, "Promise me that you'll love me enough to try again."

She bit her bottom lip and before she could answer, their attention turned to the rain that had begun. Haley couldn't help but smile. She turned back to Nathan and he laughed knowing what the rain signified.

She cupped his face. "It can't be this easy though, Nathan."

"Why not? Every time we are together it's easy. It's like we were never apart. I know how your body responses to my touch. I know where to kiss you to make you weak in the knees. I know you, Hales, better than anyone. It can be easy."

There was a loud clap of thunder and the rain was hitting the windows hard. Haley led Nathan out the backdoor onto the patio. The rain was falling at an angle coming onto the patio ground. Haley squealed as the water touched her bare feet. She hadn't expected the rain to be so cool. Nathan pulled her back against his chest as they watched the rain.

Haley's heart fluttered at their closeness. She turned in his arms and placed his left hand over her heart. "That's what you do to me. That's what you've always done to me," she said causing him to smile.

"You need to stop with the lines, Haley James," he said before kissing her, pulling her closer to him. The couple remained outside ignoring the raging storm. Both knew it was a long overdue cleansing.

_When the cloud is rolling over thunder striking me_

_It's as bright as lightning and I wonder why I couldn't see_

_That it's always good and when the flood is gone we still remain_

_Guess I've known all along I just belong here with you falling_

_Like the rain I have fallen for you_

**Lyrics credit: "Like the Rain" by Clint Black**


End file.
